Payback
by JBDreamer226
Summary: Shane comes home after 3 weeks away...he brings home a girl! Mitchie, his girlfriend, is extremely upset. Maitlyn/Smitchie/Shaitlyn XXX threesome!
1. payback

"AHH!" She smiled, running towards him with open arms. He lifted her up, smiling, and twirled her around. Everything was perfect. For now. When he put her down, she saw the look in his eyes. It was guilt. What he was guilty for? She didn't know. But she was about to find out. She saw two arms wrap around his torso, and his eyes went wide. He gave the girl a look. A look that could only mean one thing. He knew her. He brought her here. He wants her here. But not now. Not when he is with his girlfriend. That would tell her he is cheating. But the moment she sees her boyfriend and the other girl, she knows it is true. She doesn't want to believe it. But she knows she has to. She immediately turns around and starts walking away, not turning back. She hears him call her. Scream her name. He wants her back. But in those few seconds, she had already moved on. Or has she? She hears the girl telling him to let it go, but he won't. He loves her. He loves them both. Which one does he love more? Shane rushes over to Mitchie, begging her to stay. "Mitchie, please!" He calls out, "I love you! Don't go!" She turns on her heels, making him stumble backwards. She pokes his chest with her finger. "You lost your chance when you came back with a fucking girlfriend! You were gone for 3 weeks, Shane! 3 weeks! Do I really mean so little to you that you would cheat on me within 3 WEEKS?" "You mean everything to me, Mitch! Everything!" The other girl came running up with tears in her eyes. "Shane?" She says, "You said you loved me!" Mitchie, seeing the look in the other girl's eyes, knows she is sincere and that Shane is the, if you will, 'slut' in this situation. Mitchie holds her hand out to the girl, letting her know she isn't alone. The girl takes Mitchie's hand and together they stand to face Shane. "Mitchie...Caitlyn...I'm sorry! I just...I wasn't thinking! I'm in love with both of you!" Shane says, teary eyed and heartbroken. "Wait...so let me get this straight. You and I were dating for almost a year and it took you 7 months to say 'I Love You.' Then, you go away for the first time since we have been dating, find a new girlfriend, tell her you love her, bring her back, and still expect me to be your girlfriend?" Mitchie shouts, not caring who hears. Caitlyn stares at Mitchie, wide-eyed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't know he had a girlfriend! I didn't know!" She said, tears now flowing down her tanned skin. Mitchie lightly squeezes Caitlyn's hand to show her it's ok. "Shane...I still love you, but I don't think this can work out." Now, it was Mitchie's turn to cry. That was the hardest thing she ever had to say in her life. "Mitch...please..." "_What, _Shane? What is it? Are you going to tell her that you don't want to lose her? That you still love her? Or are you going to tell her that you love me? Make up your mind, Shane! Either way, you lost her! If I were her, I certainly wouldn't take you back, nor will I now!" Caitlyn screams, defending Mitchie and herself. Mitchie gives her a grateful smile and looks at Shane. "Shane, there is no denying that you love us both." Mitchie says, giving Caitlyn a mischievous look. Caitlyn somehow knows what she is up to. "Prove it." She says, going alone with Mitchie's plan. "What?" Shane questions, confused. "Prove to us that you love us both." After Mitchie had said that, hand in hand, they ran across the street to the hotel Mitchie was staying at, Mitchie in the lead. Not looking back to see if Shane was following, they get to her room and sit on the bed, out of breath. "That was intense!" Caitlyn says, followed by a huge grin. "So to formally introduce myself, my name is Caitlyn –. You can call my Cait, or Caity. And you are?" "Michelle Torres. Call me Mitchie, or Mitch."  
"Well, Mitchie, are we thinking the same thing?"  
"I think so, Caity. I think so." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was more like a bang. Caitlyn and Mitchie immediately starting giggling, sitting on the bed hand in hand. "Come in!" Mitchie called, knowing full well what to expect. Shane walked in, shutting the door softly behind him. Knowing how Mitchie hates when he has his shoes on inside a house, he takes them off in the front hallway. Mitchie give Caitlyn a meaningful look, and leans forward, licking her lips. Caitlyn eyes them carefully, wondering who is going to make the next move. Shane was now standing at the doorway, watching them intently, sweat dripping off his face, breathing deeply. Caitlyn looked at him from the corner of her eye, beckoning him over. Mitchie smirked, loving the expression of pure longing on his face. Mitchie lightly stroked Caitlyn's arm with her fingers, feeling the smooth, tanned skin. Caitlyn leaned into Shane, who was now right in front of them, and blew against his wet, shimmering skin. His heart was beating fast as he leaned down and put his face against hers. She turned her head and as their lips were about to touch, she pulled away and smiled mischievously at him. Mitchie, who had now moved her hand to Caitlyn's thigh, said, "You didn't think you would get us back that easy, did you?" Caitlyn giggled and began to lift her shirt up. "We have standards you know." Mitchie continued, eyeing him from the bed. "But..." Shane started. "Why do you keep saying 'we'? You two just met..." Caitlyn laughed and shook her head, although it was true. "Shane, Shane, Shane...You torchered us...we torcher you. That's all there is to it." Caitlyn announced. "T-Torcher?" Shane asked, standing completely still. Caitlyn and Mitchie smirked. Mitchie's hand slowly went higher up Caitlyn's thigh. Caitlyn made a loud gasp as Shane's eyes went wide and Mitchie smiled. Mitchie, feeling herself throb, immediately attacked Caitlyn, pushing her on the bed and attaching their lips. Shane stood there watching them, not knowing what to do. Caitlyn's hands found their way to the hem of Mitchie's shirt, pulling it over her head, attaching their lips quickly afterwards. Caitlyn moaned, unbuttoning her shorts. Mitchie pulled them down frantically, unbuttoning hers as well. Shane was definitely turned on by this. He had his pants down and was stroking himself. He could feel himself shaking as he started to pre-cum. Mitchie heard him moan and untangled herself from Caitlyn, both of them fully undressed. She walked right up to Shane and pressed her chest against his. Caitlyn walked up behind Mitchie, fondling her breast from behind and grabbing Shane's dick with her other hand. Shane groaned, leaning down to kiss Mitchie, needing to taste her. Mitchie slapped him, silently telling him to stop. Together, Caitlyn and Mitchie pulled Shane over to the bed and laid him down. Caitlyn climbed on top of him, licking his chest, moving her tongue through the curves of his abs, running her hands everywhere she could. Shane could barely control himself. He was about to explode. Mitchie, not being able to take the throbbing, moved herself to hover over Shane's face. Shane put his face in her neatly shaven pussy. Mitchie screamed in ecstasy and began humping his face, muffling his groans. Caitlyn stopped her actions and sat on Shane's chest, moving her hips around. "Fuck, Shane..." Mitchie screamed out. **Hey everyone...just wanted to say that this is my first smut fiction...ever! I had fun writing it ;) haha just sayin...should I continue you not? If you want me to, just review! If not, go ahead and review, too. Unless you are like me and just don't feel like it. But you if you are nice person I just know you will :))** **Love,** **Sarah**


	2. Eggs

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long I wrote it awhile ago just never got the chance to finish it! I've been so busy with High School stuff :) **

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked out of the bathroom, talking and laughing. They were talking about their encounter last night. Currently waiting for Shane to wake up, Mitchie began making breakfast. "How do you like your eggs?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn. "scrambled!" She said excitedly, like a little kid. Mitchie laughed, putting 6 eggs into a bowl, whisking them with a fork. Since her mom was a cook, she knew how to cook, also. Caitlyn got up to help out, not knowing what to do. Mitchie put a knife in Caitlyn's right hand and a big red pepper in her other. "Get a'choppin'!" She said cheerily. Caitlyn begins to chop the red pepper as Mitchie pours the whipped yellow eggs into the heated pan. "So Mitchie...tell me about you." Caitlyn questioned.

"I help my mom in her restaurant on weekends but during the week I have a job at a producing company. It's not that exciting, actually. I just file paperwork for the clients. That's how Shane and I met. He was a client. Still is." Mitchie replied, focusing on not letting the eggs burn. Caitlyn nodded. "So...you guys were dating?" She needed to know. "Yea, we were. We were so in love. We protected each other. He was so great to me." Mitchie stated, starting to get choked up. "Oh, Mitchie I'm so sorry!" Caitlyn comforted, going over to Mitchie, who had put the eggs on the plates and turned off the stove, and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. "I had no idea. He never told me he had a girlfriend! If he did I would have never...you know. But on the plus side, we would have never met." Caitlyn said, smirking and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck. Shane happened to walk shirtless out of the bedroom at this moment, watching them from the doorway. "You girls may need to help me out here." He says as he looks down to the rising tent in his boxers.

"Last night was a one time thing." Mitchie said as she looked at Shane. Looking back at Caitlyn, she quickly added so Shane could hear her, "For him at least." The girls giggled while Caitlyn's hands roamed Mitchie's body. "Shane what do you want for breakfast?" Mitchie asked, slowly scrambling the eggs to make them perfect for her new lover. "I'll pass. Not hungry. For food, anyway." He said, then smirked. Caitlyn passed him a smile that said she knows what he means. Caitlyn, still hugging Mitchie from behind, put her hand on Mitchie's back under her shirt and rubbed in small circles. Mitchie moaned, leaning her head back against Caitlyn's shoulder. "mmm...don't stop." Mitchie groaned her ecstacy. Shane watched intently as his two ex's were touching each other sensually. His hand absent-mindlessly went to his boxers. He cupped his balls in his hand and began to squeeze, moaning in the process. Mitchie, too intent on what Caitlyn was doing to her, didn't notice this but Caitlyn did. She gave him a look that said "cut it out" and continued moving her ministrations on Mitchie frontwards. Her hand dipped inside Mitchie's pants and she began quickly patting Mitchie's hood. Mitchie became even more aroused that her panties were practically dripping from the wetness of her pussy. Mitchie moaned loudly in response as Caitlyn started to rub in big circles on her hardened clit. Now Shane's hands were in his boxers, rubbing his shaft up and down, smothering the precum from the tip all around the body, all over his balls.

**A/N: Hey sorry to end it so soon but I have to go to sleeeppp! xD I thought you guys needed another chapter sooner than later so I stopped it right at the good part just for you hahaha jk jk I'm just reallllyyyyy tired :P**


End file.
